


Сегодня Мэри прыгает с Астрономической башни

by avvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По воле рока Мэри оказывается в Хогвартсе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Мэри решает утопиться

— Будьте прокляты! — крикнула я, пригрозив кулаком бледно-жёлтому фонарю, и тут же, испугавшись, что меня увидят или услышат, спрятала руку за спину и быстро зашагала прочь.

Каблуки моих туфель звонко ударялись о тротуарную плитку; как мне казалось, слишком громко, но, к счастью, вряд ли привлекая чьё-либо внимание: улица была безлюдна, если не считать храпевшую под ворохом газет фигуру, которая бесформенной массой лежала возле мусорного бака.

Я остановилась, мельком глянула на затянутое тучами небо, вдохнула сырой прохладный воздух, от которого сразу же захотелось чихнуть, и плотнее закуталась в мантию. Простудиться совсем не хотелось. Хотя... какая теперь разница?

В квартале отсюда можно было выйти на набережную, и я, недолго думая, устремилась туда, чтобы закончить свою бренную жизнь в Темзе.

Всё это случилось не из-за несчастной любви. Из-за несчастной любви бросаются в грязную и дурно пахнущую воду только юные героини любовных романов, а я к ним не относилась.

Всё это случилось из-за… Если не вдаваться в подробности, дело было в поездке в Америку для обмена опытом, в которую вместо меня отправили Эллис Мак-Клири. Я, конечно, тактично поинтересовалась у мистера Торнса, почему именно она, ведь у нас в отделе столько достойных сотрудников. На что мне ответили: видите ли, Эллис Мак-Клири выглядит более представительно; внешние данные, видите ли, у нас ценятся выше профессиональных качеств. И это стало последней каплей, переполнившей мою чашу терпения, которая и до этого не отличалась большим объёмом.

Я швырнула на стол мистера Торнса заявление об уходе. Ну разумеется, я рассчитывала, что меня уговорят остаться. Он должен был уговорить! Должен! Должен! Но он достал из шкафа мой магический контракт и бесстрастно разорвал его на четыре аккуратные части. Пришла в себя я только на улице, посылая бессмысленные проклятья бледно-жёлтому фонарю. Жалкое зрелище.

Мои вещи, наверное, пришлют с курьером… Два исписанных блокнота, один новый, набор диафильмов, с дюжину перьев и пару книг.

Курьер постучит в мою дверь… Но никто ему не откроет… (Квартира будет пустовать: слишком мало прошло времени, чтобы вселять нового квартиранта после потери такого, как я, хозяйка к тому моменту еще не успеет справиться с горем).

«Мэри была хорошим человеком, — выглянет на шум соседка, доставая из фартука большой белоснежный платок, — и хорошим работником, что же вы так?». На глаза навернутся слёзы. Не сможет сдержать их и курьер. И мистер Торнс — тоже, когда ему расскажут о случившемся.

Как же они могли?..

Я сидела, вцепившись пальцами в гранит, и, щурясь, вглядывалась в грязную воду. Прошло Мерлин знает столько времени, но встать в полный рост я так и не решалась. Во-первых, я всегда боялась высоты, а, во-вторых, такие вещи лучше было совершать при свидетелях. Кто же потом расскажет в подробностях о последних минутах мисс Обини, если за час мимо не прошла ни одна живая душа?

Может быть, лучше завтра, подумала я, и потихоньку начала сползать в сторону тротуара, но не удержалась и с коротким отчаянным криком бултыхнулась в воду.

***

Он вернул мне на нос очки, лёгким движением волшебной палочки высушил стёкла (так же, как и минуту назад — мою одежду и обувь), что-то убрал с моего плеча и благодушно осведомился:

— Вы что-то сказали, юная леди?

— Нет… То есть да… Благодарю вас, сэр. Я…

Я переступила с ноги на ногу, ударила носком одного ботинка о другой, и тощая мокрая водоросль сползла на землю.

– В общем…

Моя работа — быстро выдумывать правдоподобные объяснения, когда что-то грозит Статуту секретности, но сегодня, по всей видимости, звёзды были ко мне неблагосклонны. Кроме того, объяснения я ведь выдумывала для магглов, а не для самого знаменитого из ныне живущих волшебников. Есть же разница.

— Поскользнулись? — спросил мой спаситель, подсказывая ответ, и я энергично закивала.

— Споткнулась о камень, оступилась, перевалилась через ограду. Такое случается не только со мной. И часто.

— Разве?

Я взглянула на небо; мой взгляд должен был выражать немой укор звёздам. Но из-за туч им, к сожалению, не было меня видно.

Почему-то я вспомнила, что в детстве я, как и большинство моих сверстников, собирала карточки от шоколадных лягушек. Даже купила для них альбом в дорогой бархатной обложке и с красивой посеребрённой застёжкой, которая запиралась заклинанием. Чем-то я должна была увлекаться? Ни квиддич своей жестокостью, ни плюй-камни своей бессмысленностью мне не нравились.

Чаще всего мне попадался как раз мой спаситель, Альбус Дамблдор, тогдашний, да и нынешний, директор Хогвартса. Никто из однокурсников не хотел обменивать его ни на Перикла, ни на Моргану (о которой я мечтала сильнее всего). Понятное дело. Он ведь ещё ходил рядом, живой, бодрый, а это обесценивало его карточку.

— Альбус Дамблдор, — представился он, и я пробормотала в ответ своё имя. — Больше всего мне сейчас хочется выпить чашечку горячего шоколада. Не хотите ли составить мне компанию?

Больше всего я хотела ответить «Нет» и отправиться домой предаваться тяжелейшей хандре, но по виду Дамблдора стало понятно: он догадывается (ещё бы), что я не совсем поскользнулась, и меня не стоило оставлять здесь одну.

Я подумала и решила, что легче уж согласиться и печально ответила:

— А давайте…

***

План мести Торнсу созрел после второй кружки шоколада. Альбус Дамблдор был директором Хогвартса, а в Хогвартсе ежегодно одна должность была вакантна. Раз уж подвернулся такой случай, нужно было действовать.

— Я нуждаюсь в смене, — тяжело вздохнула я, — чего-то в профессиональном плане. Понимаете? Должность профессора ЗОТИ – моя мечта, – прямо сказала я, и Дамблдор очень смутился.

— Боюсь, что вряд ли смогу вам чем-то помочь. Должность профессора ЗОТИ у нас уже занята, — он развёл руками. — Кандидатура уже найдена. А других свободных мест в этом году у нас нет. Если только помочь вам подыскать место в министерстве…

Меня будто окатили ушатом холодной водой. Попасть в Хогвартс было моей самой главной мечтой в жизни. Уже минут десять.

— Да что ж это такое…

Я взглянула в окно. Мимо пронёсся зелёный омнибус. Можно дождаться следующего и…

Дамблдор закашлялся, чем-то подавившись.

— Я думаю, что могу что-то придумать, — сказал он. — Профессор… Квиррел не справляется с полным курсом. Вы не согласитесь преподавать в Хогвартсе несколько часов… маггловедения в неделю?

Я помолчала для вида (всё-таки Маггловедение не было Защитой от тёмных сил) и согласилась.

***

Мои вещи и чек прислали через неделю с совой. Уменьшили и вложили в конверт, решив тем самым сэкономить. На доставке они сэкономили тоже — сова требовательно протянула лапку с привязанным к ней мешочком, — но расставалась с кнатами я с лёгким сердцем, даже испытала некое сладостное чувство от мысли, что в департаменте происшествий пока не знают о начале моей новой карьеры. Пока. Джесси, болтливой толстушке из отдела регистрации происшествий, я решила написать сразу после приезда в Хогвартс, хотя мы с ней особо и не общались. Она удивится, конечно, но разнесёт новость о моей новой работе быстрее Нимбуса.

На метле я и решила лететь в Хогвартс. Сначала подумала о поезде, на котором целых семь лет приезжала в школу, но потом отговорила себя покупать на него билет. Сейчас я всё-таки профессор, а не какая-нибудь студентка. Могу позволить себе полететь и на метле.

Свою одежду и книги я упаковала в рюкзак, туда же воткнула клетку с Милгред.

Около полудня, наложив на себя и метлу парочку заклинаний, которые помогли бы не нарушить Статут о секретности, я вылетела из окна. Настроение у меня было хорошее, несмотря на мой страх высоты и постоянно одолевающие при полётах мрачные мысли.

Погода не радовала. Ветер, который на земле казался тёплым ветерком, на высоте напоминал шквалистый, пронизывал до костей и заставлял зубы постоянно что-то выстукивать. Один раз я чуть не врезалась в галдящую стаю птиц; с трудом удержала равновесие и чуть не лишилась чувств, взглянув вниз. А когда я пролетела сквозь грозовую тучу, то пожалела о выбранном способе передвижения в тысячный и один раз.

***

— Мисс.

Я достала из кармана платок и, сняв очки, вытерла стёкла.

— Я позову директора?

— Пока не стоит.

Нацепив их на нос, я узрела перед собой Филча и Снейпа. Они стояли в одинаковой позе, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдали за мной: завхоз — с нескрываемой ненавистью, зельевар — с презрением.

Я стянула с плеч рюкзак, тот плюхнулся на землю, отчего лицо Филча перекосилось.

— В сторону! — рявкнул он.

Я недоумённо пожала плечами и достала из рюкзака клетку с Милгред. Мышь выглядела здоровой и бодрой. Чего я бы не сказала о Филче.

— Уйди! — крикнул он и сделал угрожающий шаг вперёд.

— Барышня, не соблаговолите ли сойти с грядки? — членораздельно проговорил Снейп, и я только сейчас догадалась внимательно посмотреть под ноги. Под моим правым ботинком погибал артишок. Я быстро отошла в сторону и притянула к себе рюкзак; ремешок зацепился за один из овощей и вырвал его с корнем. Филч издал какой-то непонятный звук.

Я бросила рюкзак и выпрямилась, прижимая к себе клетку с мышью.

— Я ваш новый профессор, — сказала я и попыталась приветливо улыбнуться, но, судя по перекошенным лицам, плохо вышло. — Дорогие коллеги, добрый день! – радостно воскликнула я.

— Директора сюда, — шепнул Снейп Филчу, и тот помчался в замок.

Зельевар посмотрел на меня как на существо с другой планеты, которых так любят магглы, и пугающе вежливо осведомился:

— И какой, простите, вы у нас предмет будете преподавать, барышня? — он похлопал волшебной палочкой по ладони; я даже не заметила, когда он успел её достать.

— М…

— Защиту от тёмных сил? Так, смею огорчить вас, мадмуазель, у нас уже есть… преподаватель, – процедил сквозь зубы Снейп.

— Маггловедение, — проговорила я.

Он прищурился и оглядел меня с головы до ног.

— Позвольте вас расстроить, у нас уже есть и профессор маггловедения.

— Вы понимаете… — замялась я. — Долгая история.

— Слушаю внимательно.

Но к нам уже нёсся Филч с новостью, что эта… «дамочка» и в самом деле будет преподавать в Хогвартсе маггловедение.

***

Недоумение. Вот что вызвало моё появление в Большом зале за ужином. Флитвик недоумённо спросил: «Разве маггловедение среди студентов пользуется такой популярностью?». Макгонагалл с недоумением отодвинула от себя клетку с Милдред и попросила больше не приходить на ужин с домашними животными. Мадам Хуч ела картофельное пюре и поглядывала на меня с недоумением. Декан Хаффлпаффа о чём-то беседовал с как будто наевшимся лимонов профессором Снейпом, и взгляд её выражал недоумение.

Только Дамблдор был образцом невозмутимости. А также молодой человек, который ещё не преподавал в Хогвартсе, когда я там училась, почему-то, глядя на меня, прямо таки источал ничем не прикрытую неприязнь. Это был профессор Квирелл, как мне объяснили потом. Он тоже преподавал мой предмет.


	2. Северус раздаёт советы

Она ведь могла преподавать зельеварение…

Поэтому Северус никак не высказал своё отношение к чудному назначению. Это был не самый странный поступок Альбуса. Намного страннее выглядело нынешнее назначение на должность профессора Защиты от тёмных сил. Но почему-то никого, кроме Снейпа, это не волнует.

\- Нет, нет, я не понимаю…

Квирелл по привычке заламывал руки и всё бубнил что-то о целесообразности, о том, что нужно согласовать с министерством… и вообще, вся эта история казалась ему какой-то ненормальной.

Ненормальной она была бы, если бы эту самую Обини взяли вторым зельеваром, а так… Нашёл из-за чего шум поднимать.

\- Вот, вот вы, вас совершенно не интересует то, что происходит в школе! – осмелел Квирелл.

Снейп глянул на него.

\- Вы мне?

\- Э… нет. – Квирелл, сразу засобиравшись на следующую лекцию, сгрёб со стола маггловские журналы; пара свалилась на пол.

Снейп же с прискорбием отметил, что опять предстоит сдвоенное зельеварение Хаффлпаффа с Гриффиндором. Их и по отдельности сложно было вынести, а уж вместе…

***

Ходили слухи, что новую профессоршу директор нашёл чуть ли не на улице. Возвращался из министерства. Не сразу аппарировал, а решил отчего-то прогуляться. И так по какой-то удивительной случайности встретил эту мисс Обини. Как? Что? Почему? Глупости. Северус в эти сказки не верил.

Скорее всего, мисс Обини приходилась Дамблдору дальней родственницей или знакомой, или родственницей знакомых. Судя по трагическому излому её бровей и вечному страданию в глазах, директор взял её из жалости.

Но вслух Снейп об этом не упоминал: мешали некоторые факты из его биографии.

\- Ой.

Серебристое нечто грохнулось на пол, и Снейп поморщился: только что закончилось занятие с Гриффиндором, и тишина была ему жизненно необходима.

\- Это тарелка, - сказала мисс Обини, хотя её никто не спрашивал: молча могла поднять! – Магглы верят в них, в НЛО это, - она быстро нагнулась за тарелкой. – Если уже и случился прокол со Статутом, то на НЛО и надо сваливать.

Снейп отвлёкся от мыслей о котле, спаленном монстрами Уизли, и спросил, по идее, с пронизывающим до костей холодом:

\- Вы мне?

На Квирелла это действовало безотказно. Но мисс Обини приободрилась и улыбнулась:

\- Ну да. Я говорила про тарелки.

Она потрясла серебристым нечто; от металлического звяканья у Северуса заболела голова.

\- Помните, как в Норфолке ночью устроили соревнования по полётам на мётлах? Да ещё разоделись так, чтобы в темноте светиться. Немного подкорректировали сознание видевшим это магглам и свалили всё на родненькие тарелки. – Она опять потрясла нечто.

\- Прекратите, - приказал Снейп, и мисс Обини замолчала, но ненадолго.

\- А что в прошлом году натворили на полях с пшеницей? И – снова! – виноватыми сделали их, - с самодовольством сказала она.

\- Помолчите. Я понимаю, у вас, в отличие от всех, уйма свободного времени. Но попробуйте занять его чем-либо полезным.

Судя по выражение лица мисс Обини, она обиделась. Снейп остался доволен.


	3. Мэри ловит близнецов Уизли с поличным

Не могу сказать, что слова Снейпа меня больно ранили. Они никак не обидели, не задели меня. Как только услышала, я тотчас же их забыла. Спала я, разумеется, хорошо, не мучась бессонницей от дурацких мыслей о своей якобы ненужности. С чего это он решил, что меня это оскорбит?!

Утром (к счастью, оно не было занято уроками маггловедения, иначе бы я даже не знала, как пережить ожидание) я сразу же обратилась к мадам Спраут. Она казалась мне ведьмой простой и сострадающей. Любящей даже сорняки.

\- Вы? Мне? Помочь? – Она удивлённо взглянула на меня сверху вниз. Она стояла, шатаясь на ветхой лесенке, обрабатывая химикатами цветы в горшке под самой крышей теплицы. – Чем?

\- Да чем угодно! – с готовностью ответила я. – К цветам у меня особое отношение, да и ко мне у них тоже. Любят они меня. Полная взаимность. – Я погладила невзрачное на вид растение, и тут же убрала руку: оно зашипело и покрылось длиннющими колючками.

\- Нет, милая, - мадам Спраут скривилась. – Я сомневаюсь, что найду вам занятие.

\- Мне кажется, вам надо подумать и принять правильное решение. Возможно, сейчас вам просто кажется, что ваше…

\- Неужели вам мало маггловедения! – неожиданно перебила она меня и рассерженно стукнула ногой по ступеньке. — Мне и так мало платят! — Она резко тряхнула лейкой, удобрение выплеснулось, и чуть не забрызгало меня. — Не буду я ни с кем делить жалование!

Я решила не говорить ей, что последняя ступень в лестнице треснутая, и вот-вот сломается.

 

***

 

Потерпев неудачу с мадам Спраут, я решила не отчаиваться. Я с надеждой поглядывала на профессора Флитвика, с интересом – на профессоров Макгонагалл, Хуч, Вектор. Профессор Снейп от моего пристального взгляда вздрогнул и заёрзал на стуле. И зря. Его кандидатуру я не рассматривала.

Профессор Спраут, к слову, явилась на обед с опозданием. Я не испытала злобную радость от новости, что она свалилась с лестницы.

 

***

 

— Тяни… Да тяни ты!

Из-за гардины послышался странный скрежет.

— Да тихо ты! Не привлекай кошку!

Потом — раздалось сдавленное хихиканье.

— Утром будет сюрприз.

И снова хихиканье.

— Вот уж посмотрим на них!

И опять.

Я вытащила волшебную палочку и отдёрнула заклинанием гардину.

Рыжие грифиндорцы застыли в неестественных позах, прижимаясь к чёрной махине, напоминающей бомбу.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — тоном строгой учительницы спросила я. За мой небольшой преподавательский стаж я уже поняла, что эти от этих двоих ничего хорошего ожидать не стоит.

— Ммм… — ответили они почти синхронно.

Я нахмурилась.

— Мы тащили это к выходу! — нашёлся один.

— Обнаружили здесь эту штуку, — ответил другой, —и подумали, что в ней есть что-то пугающее.

— Точно, — согласилась я. — Она напоминает бомбу.

— Бомбу? — один из близнецов вытаращил глаза.

— Точно бомбу! — воскликнул другой.

— Она бы взорвалась! — ужаснулся первый.

Фрэд или Джордж? Я не стала над этим ломать голову.

— Да, мистер Уизли. Как раз утром, когда бы все шли в Большой зал.

— Теперь понятно, чем она нас пугала… — проговорил второй.

— Давайте её трансфигурируем во что-нибудь безопасное? — спросил первый. — Или выбросим в озеро. Я думаю, не надо никого сейчас звать. Поднимется паника.

— Шум, беготня…

— Крики и так далее.

— Хорошо, — подумав, ответила я. — Но о вашем подвиге (нашли, пытались вынесли из замка сквозь стену) нужно кому-нибудь рассказать… Профессору Макгонагалл?

— Не надо. Что вы, не надо нам благодарностей.

— Мы предпочитает помогать всем бескорыстно и тайно.

— Только так мы чувствуем себя настоящими героями.

— Вы молодцы, — ответила я. Идея мне очень понравилась. — Отойдите от бомбы, я левитирую её себе в комнату, а потом попытаюсь транфигурировать её во что-нибудь безопасное.

Они расступились.

Или, скорее всего, позову профессора Макгонагалл. У неё лучше получится. И про героев узнает. Нельзя допустить, чтобы герои остались безвестными.


	4. Северуса Снейпа атакует полтергейст

Вчера мадам Спраут рассказала, что мисс Обини пыталась её убить, наложив заклинание на лестницу, тем самым собираясь расчистить себе дорогу к должности профессора травологии. Что такого желанного в этой травологии, Снейп понять не мог.

Возможно, Помона немного преувеличивала. Но то, что Обини что-то замышляла, было очевидным. Не просто же так она ошивалась ночью в Большом зале, где поймала с поличным близнецов Уизли. Собиралась погулять возле озера? Ну конечно. Снейп так и поверил. Прямо сейчас. Но он должен был сказать этой даме спасибо. Гневом Макгонаголл он сполна насладился.

***

Последний студент покинул подземелье, и профессор Снейп с облегчением вздохнул. С каждым курсом ученики делались всё наглее, учёба им давалась всё тяжелее, а терпеть их становилось всё невыносимее.

Снейп только расслабленно откинулся на спинке стула, как краем глаза заметил поднявшийся в воздух котёл. На этом месте сидел Уоррел из Слизерина, который из-за своего скудоумия не мог наложить на котёл никаких заклинаний. Здесь были близнецы Уизли, но они не стали бы так рисковать после выговора Макгонагалл. Ведь первым подозрение легло бы на них. Причина была и не в зелье. Все зелья Снейп собственнолично убрал.

Котёл поднялся к потолку и облетел вокруг лампы. Снейп медленно достал волшебную палочку. Возможно, он в комнате был не один. «Мантия-невидимка», - пришло ему в голову. Если догадка верна, он должен был соблюдать хладнокровие, чтобы не надавать повода наглецу смеяться над ним.

\- Неудачная идея, - холодно сказал Снейп неизвестному шутнику и усмехнулся. Он резко взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и дверь с грохотом захлопнулась. Теперь негодяй не сможет незаметно выскользнуть.

Снейп встал со стула и начал плавно обходить стол.

\- Лучше сразу признайтесь. Я гарантирую, что так вы лишитесь меньше баллов, чем тогда, когда я вас поймаю.

Справа мелькнула какая-то тень, он резко обернулся и послал заклинание. Дверь шкафа, как от удара, прогнулась и затрещала.

Котёл сделал ещё один круг вокруг лампы и опустился на своё место.

\- Что же вы? - прошептал Снейп, наступая. – Неужели вы испугались? Как делать исподтишка гадости, так вы горазды, а как ответить за свои поступки…

Он навис над котлом, и тот, прыгнув вверх, ударил его по лбу.

 

***

 

\- …обычно объясняют полтергейстом...

\- В такое верят?

\- Не то чтобы верят, но это объяснение считается самым наилучшим. Слова очевидца перестают принимать всерьёз.

Снейп с интересом прислушался к разговору Флитвика и Обини.

\- Я бы сказала, что полтергейст – это НЛО другого масштаба.

\- А зачем нужен этот полтергейст? – встрял Снейп. Всё становилось на свои места.

Обини обернулась, испугано посмотрела на его шишку, украшающую лоб, и заговорила:

\- …из корыстных целей, из просто ради шутки, в мантии невидимке берёт предметы, переносит их. С виду они летают…

\- А вы, мисс Обини? – прервал её Снейп.

\- Что, простите? – она выглядела так, будто на самом деле не понимала, в чём дело.

\- Вы ради шутки занимаетесь такими делами?

Она непонимающе нахмурилась. Снейп победно ухмыльнулся. Перед ним открылась истина: она пыталась расчистить себе дорогу к должности профессора зельеварения.


	5. Мэри узнаёт о параноидальных мыслях Снейпа

\- Итак, мисс Обини, - начал Снейп, и под его пристальным взглядом я почему-то почувствовала себя студенткой, сердце испуганно заколотилось, руки затряслись… – Я знаю, что вы делаете в Хогвартсе, - сказал как отрезал он, и замолчал.

Кто-то из студентов пробежал мимо двери преподавательской, громко смеясь, в его адрес послышались ругательства Филча. Снейп всё молча сидел, выжидающе, победно глядя на меня.

\- Я тоже знаю, - ответила я. – Я здесь преподаю.

\- Ну прямо, - фыркнул он. – Вы пришли сюда, чтобы занять моё место!

С ума они что ли все сошли. Сначала мадам Спраут, потом Снейп.

\- Вот прямо! – воскликнула я. – Нужна мне ваша работа! – и засмеялась, скорее на нервной почве.

\- Неестественно играете, - снова фыркнул Снейп. – Переигрываете, мисс. Я сожалею, что не раскусил вас раньше Помоны. Но из-за того, что не понимал ваши истинные мотивы. Вам было нужно зельеварение!

\- Ага! Очень оно нужно! – возмутилась я. - Это же не защита от тёмных сил!

Лицо Снейпа болезненно передёрнулось.

\- Или история магия! Я завтра же изгоню заклинаниями Бинса, чтобы стать преподавателем истории магии.

Я резко встала и быстро направилась к выходу, оставив Снейпа наедине с его параноидальными мыслями.

***

Жизнь в Хогвартсе не казалось теперь мне такой уж и сладкой. Мадам Спраут не разговаривала со мной и обходила мимо, профессор Снейп смотрел на меня со жгучей ненавистью в глазах, Макгонагалл стала со мной особо холодна, даже профессор Бинс почему сразу выплывал из преподавательской, как только я там появлялась.

Наверное, мне стоило уехать из Хогвартса, тем более, что из Лондона пришли радостные вести. Джесси из отдела регистраций происшествий сообщила, что мистер Торнс вдруг начал сожалеть о моём уходе. Он заявил, что я настоящий талант, и что они не должны были меня отпускать. Вот. Этого момента я и ждала. Хотя всё было немного странно.

Но нельзя было уезжать из Хогвартса сейчас, когда здесь Снейп, казалось, только и ждал этого.

***

\- Мэри, я не верю этим слухам об изгнании привидений. Вы же не говорили так?.. – Дамблдор с опаской взглянул на меня.

\- Говорила, - ответила я, зная, что он не это ожидал услышать в ответ. - Но я пошутила так насчёт Бинса, - быстро добавила я. – Никто же не воспринял это всерьёз?

\- Мэри, нельзя так шутить… - Дамблдор покачал головой. – После случая с мадам Спраут…

\- Лестницу я точно не ломала! – воскликнула я.

\- Допустим, не ломали, но все вокруг уверены в обратном.

\- Это только их дело!

\- Потом была травма Северуса, - продолжил Дамблдор, не обратив внимания на мои слова.

\- А вот тут я вообще не при чём, - я усмехнулась. – Уверена, что он решил, что тут замешена я только после того, как ударился головой.

\- Его ударил летающий котёл, - спокойно объяснил Дамблдор. – Северус рассказал, что потом вы хвастались, как это сделали.

\- Когда?

\- А также волнуются привидения. Вы сказали, что собираетесь изгнать их всех из Хогвартса.

\- Я?

\- Прошу вас не говорите ни серьёзно, ни в шутку таких вещей… Иначе…

Я выдохнула и со слезами на глазах взглянула в окно. Из него была видна Астрономическая башня. Интересно, сколько в ней футов?

А Милдред я бы оставила профессор Макгонагалл. Она, правда, относится ко мне холодно, но о мыши бы моей позаботилась, я уверена.

Дамблдор закашлялся. Договаривать фразу он не стал.


	6. Снейп узнаёт правду

Действовать нужно было осторожно, чтобы никого не спугнуть, и чтобы никто не заподозрил, что Снейп чего-то боится.

Бывшее место работы мисс Обини Снейп узнал без труда ещё в тот день, когда она появилась в Хогвартсе. Также совсем недавно он наладил контакт с её бывшим начальником, и не узнал ничего. Кто такая мисс Обини, Торнс не смог толком ответить. Видимо, она любила выжидать в тени, потом наносить удар. Снейп рассказал Торнсу, что мисс Обини большой специалист по выдумкам, настоящий талант. Таким выдумкам не только магглы поверят, но и волшебников она сможет легко обвести вокруг носа. И как какую особу они могли уволить, непонятно. Торнс заинтересовался, но, по видимому, не совсем понял весь снейповский сарказм.

Дамблдор с неохотой разговаривал о Мисс-Якобы-Профессорше. Он даже попробовал её защитить. Хотя все остальные нуждались в защите от мисс Обини.

Снейп постоянно чувствовал угрозу, исходящую от этой особы, и не знал, что же делать.

***

\- Что-то вы преувеличиваете, Северус, - сказал Флитвик. – Может быть, Мэри странная, но не будет она вас бить котлом по голове.

\- То, что это было дело рук мисс Обини, я уверен. Котёл у меня упакован и спрятан, как доказательство. А вы… - Он оглядел коллегу с головы до ног. – Вы слишком легковерны, доверчивы, вы не видите ничего дальше своего носа.

Флитвик покраснел.

\- Не забывайтесь, Северус, - пробормотал он. – Котёл, видимо, сильно вас ударил. А должность зельеварения, уверен, её не сильно интересует.

\- Не интересует? – завёлся Снейп. – Конечно, это ведь должность зельеварения. Это не защита от тёмных сил. Зельеварение никого не интересует.

\- Что с вами? – испуганно спросил Флитвик. – Вы говорили, котёл сохранили? – перевёл он разговор. – Может, покажите? Если на него наложили заклинание, мы сможем выяснить какое.

\- Ничего мы не выясним, - отрезал Снейп. – Она, держа его в руках, наносила удар. Заклинаний не было, была мантия-невидимка. Обини сама это сказала.

\- Вы говорили, котёл летал над потолком… - задумчиво проговорил Флитвик.

Снейп выдохнул. Ладно.

\- Я принесу котёл.

Снейп, Флитвик и Макгонагалл, которую позвали как беспристрастного участника, потратили около часа, чтобы найти на котле следы магии.

\- Шуточные чары, - вынесла свой вердикт Макгонагалл. – Такие продаются в Хогсмиде.

\- Хм… - Флитвик задумчиво потёр подбородок.

\- Фрэд и Джордж Уизли, - вздохнула Макгонагалл, - были в подземельях до инцидента?

\- Да, - был вынужден признать Снейп.

В предвзятости её сложно было бы обвинить, тем более дело касалось её студентов. И если котёл – был их рук дело, значит, должность зельеварения Обини не интересовала. Зельеварение не интересовало никого.


	7. Мэри принимает предложение

К вечеру сова принесла мне официальное письмо от мистера Торнса. Что с произошло с моим начальником, мне было не понятно, но он настоятельно просил меня вернуться на работу и гарантировал прибавку к зарплате. И это уже были не слова Джесси, которые могли оказаться выдумкой. Письмо было собственноручно подписано мистером Торнсом.

\- Ну? Что думаешь? – спросила я сидящую на коленях Милдред. – Может, его тоже котёл ударил?

Но, по правде говоря, что его ударило, было неважно. Я бы с радостью вернулась в Лондон. Если бы не Снейп, который только и мечтал, чтобы бы я исчезла из Хогвартса.

***

В обеденный перерыв от Флитвика я узнала, что Снейп очень сожалеет. Котёл, оказалось, заколдовали, и я тут ни при чём. Форма извинения была странной, но я решила его принять. И с чего Снейп только решил, что его зельеварение могло кого-нибудь заинтересовать?

\- И он не против, чтобы я осталась, профессор Снейп? - я с радостью первая начала с ним разговор. – Вы убедились, что ваше зельеварение меня не интересует?

\- Да, - процедил он сквозь зубы. – Филиус вам должен был всё рассказать. Я извиняюсь, - с трудом выдавил он.

Я улыбнулась. Было приятно это ещё раз услышать.

\- И если я никак не претендую на вашу должность, вы не против моего присутствия в Хогвартсе?

\- Нет.

\- То есть вы никак не будете пытаться меня отсюда выжить?

\- Да нет же, - скривился он.

\- Я очень рада.

Это была приятная новость, значит, ничего меня больше не задерживало в Хогвартсе.

Но прежде чем закрыть дверь, я услышала, как Снейп сказал одной из картин:

\- И как сразу не понял. Фантазии бы ей не хватило на котёл заклинание наложить.

***

Сначала я хотела пробраться в подземелья, но после решила, что с отпирающими заклинаниями я намучаюсь. Да и зачем? Замаскировав, я поместила огромную бомбу с ледяной водой над дверью, а на ручку повесила пергамент, повязанный яркой лентой. Как только Снейп за неё дернет, бомба взорвётся. «От Мэри». Напоследок яркое воспоминание Снейпу на память от меня.


End file.
